Save You
by Sampaguita38
Summary: Hinata finds herself protecting someone unexpected under her roof. People in town treat him like if he were an animal. Will he stay by her side forever like a loyal faithful dog, or he will run away and be a traitor like he used to be ?
1. Chapter 1

**Save you**

_**Summary:**_ Hinata finds herself protecting someone unexpected under her roof. People in town treat him like if he were an animal. Will he stay by her side forever like a loyal faithful dog, or he will run away and be a traitor like he used to be ?

**BEWARE**: contains ItaHina ( Duuuuuuuuhhhh ! ), OCC, probably CURSING.

Hinata's POV:

I trailed down to Konoha's square where the whole village had already gathered. I didn't know what this was all about, but the growls emitted from someone and the clash of a whip on flesh kicked in my senses.

Normally, I would've walked away since I hate crowds. But the merciless and cruel whipping angered me to the point I thought I was going to explode.

I made my way through the people where I recognized some faces, and obviously other ones I didn't know.

"- Hyuuga-sama !" shouted one of my body guards behind me

I ignored his call, and kept on going forward and toward the center of the square.

Each step I made, the closer I got. Grunts and growls got louder. Anyone would've thought it was some kind of animal, but I knew it was no other than a poor man getting beaten up to death.

As I reached the front, I gasped.

I was horrified by the scene that was just reproducing before my eyes.

In the middle, an ANBU lifted his arm, a long black leather whip grasped in his hand.

He ferociously and repeatedly crushed the harming object against skin.

The skin of a shoulder-length raven-haired tall male.

My surroundings, my own people, the people of the town, the people of Konoha caused me nausea.

They were spitting, cursing, throwing rocks and anything they could find at this man.

His head was down, exposed skin bruised covered of scratches, dirt, and blood.

The ANBU violently shook the man. He grabbed him by his hair, and lifted him up.

Hatred eyes behind the eagle mask burned fiercely.

"- Shall I kill this traitorous fool ? " asked the eagle ANBU out loud

"- YES ! " the crowd responded with enthusiasm

"- Then, I shall proceed with what you ask me for. " he replied unsheathing a katana from his back.

I disapointedly shook my head.

What has become of these people ? Whatever sins this man has made, he did not deserve to be ashamed, treated in such a way, nor used like an amusement for people. He did not deserve this as much as an innocent child does not.

Obsidian pained eyes looked into mine.

This man's features .. characteristics ...

"- Uchiha ... " I murmured

At that moment, he closed his eyes. The katana's blade shone brightly under the afternoon's hot sun. The blade went up high, ready to chop the Uchiha's head off.

"- STOP ! " I screamed

A thousand curious pair of eyes stared at me.

I gathered up all my courage to speak again.

_"- I'm not a child anymore... I can do this. "_ I told myself

"- Release this man. " I ordered with authority

The katana quickly shifted and pressed against the Uchiha's neck.

I gritted my teeth and stepped closer to the menacing ANBU.

"- I said. Release. This. man. NOW ! " I demanded losing all my temper

The man behind the mask flinched. He backed off and bowed.

"- I'm sorry Hyuuga-sama. I did not know it was you wh- "

I raised my hand to cut him off.

"- Enough. You can retreat and go back to your daily duties. "

He bowed again and complied to his orders.

The crowd gaped dumbly at me.

Sure, I rarely ever got mad, but what happened was inconsiderable and disgusting.

I stood up straight, and looked them right in the eye.

"- Shame on ALL of you. And I would have never thought the Konoha people were so cruel... "

I bent down and cupped the face of the beaten up Uchiha.

His eyes were black. Yes, ordinary, but emotionless yet emotional.

How could that be ?

"- What have they done to you ? " I merely whispered

"- Will you hold me like this and be able to look at me like I am a normal person after you realize who I am and what I've done ? " he asked weakly

I smiled.

"- I know who you are. "

Did you like it ?! Yeah, I know it's short. I will try to make next chapter a little bit longer ( I hope xD ). Actually, this story went completely in an other scene than the one I wanted to happen. The original one ( the one I was thinking to write about ) was actually that Itachi is in an asylum where he is tortured and Hinata comes to "save" him. If you want, I can write that version TOO ! REVIEW PLEASE !


	2. Chapter 2

**Save You**

Hey guys, I'm sorry I didn't update for a long time. I had a lung infection that lasted 3 weeks and it was annoying and obviously hurt. After, a lazy and sleepy wave overtook me since I couldn't rest a lot because of the constant coughing. Oh, and thank you so much for the reviews. For the ones who had asked me to write the other version of this story, I have already posted it awhile ago. Its name is " Until The Day I Die ". So... lets go to the story.

_"- What have they done to you ? " I merely whispered_

_"- Will you hold me like this and be able to look at me like I am a normal person after you realize who I am and what I've done ? " he asked weakly_

_I smiled._

_"- I know who you are. "_

After I said that sentence, the Uchiha fell unconscious, exhausted.

I concentrated my chakra on my hands. They were glowing blue and I started to treat as many wounds I could before they would get infected and worsen up.

He thankfully wasn't damaged when it came to the bones.

He didn't have any fracture, but it seemed that when ANBU had caught him, they had left him for weeks in a very poor condition. Probably slightly enough water to survive.

Those poor bastards didn't even have the courage to even hurt him when he was in good shape.

I felt my anger rise up again, but decided to remain calm and keep my chakra control.

If I didn't do so, I would probably cause more injuries to his body.

I smiled in relief when I was done treating his major injury where he had his muscle tissue torn.

Satisfied with my work, I got on my feet and slumped one of the man's arm around my shoulder.

One of my bodyguards came up running to me and helped me to carry the vulnerable black haired guy.

I softly laid Itachi on my bed.

My bodyguard always helping and just standing there in a questioning look.

Probably wondering why I had decided to bring this man inside my room.

1- It was a MAN in lady Hinata Hyuuga's personal intimate bedroom

2- Well, this was a MAN

3- This wasn't any man. This was the Uchiha traitor who had killed his whole clan.

4- He was an S-rank missing nin

5- He was a criminal who worked for a very dangerous organisation. The Akatsuki.

- " Ah.. umm.. Hyuuga-sama ? " my bodyguard hesitantly asked

- " Yes ? "

- " As my duty I am supposed to report to Neji Hyuuga-sama about... the event that happened today. "

I simply nodded my head.

I knew that it was his job and everything. I didn't want him to get fired or something because of me.

I just had to hope that Neji was okay for Itachi to stay here, and not turn him in to the ANBU again.

Yeah in case you were wondering, Neji has become in charge of the Hyuuga clan.

My father had died of a heart attack. I, being the weakling he though I was, he passed the title to my cousin. Hanabi, my young sister was too young to be in charge yet, and I was somewhat banished from the clan.

But having the over protective cousin that I have, he took me back in after my father's death.

No one would go against Neji's decision now that he was the head of our clan.

For the mean time I have been kicked out of the Hyuugas, I endured hard moments.

Having nowhere to go and having nothing on me, I had started to toughen up a little more.

My stutter was gone, and as I showed today, I had released what I really thought of.

I was sick of just being the little weakling, black ship of the clan, the useless girl, the shy person.

All of that added up until today.

Until I bursted.

Until I released what I had in mind.

I had enough of pretending to never know when people were walking on me, or backstabbing.

I had gained respect of people when I decided to change.

My training of all these years hadn't been in vain.

I had worked a lot on many missions to get money to rent an apartment and something to eat.

I really didn't care since most of the time I was away in missions.

And then it came.

My father's death, my return to the clan, and then this Uchiha.

I knew that there was something special about this man.

Of course he had proven himself to be over and stronger than the average shinobi. He had become an ANBU at a yound age and endured a lot.

He was a survivor.

And I was one in my own way.

From an ignorant person's point of view, this man was dead in each and every single way.

But I saw a light.

A light that needed to be embraced.

And that's what I did.

I sighed.

I was exhausted too after passing most of my chakra to him.

But he was my priority.

I took of the Uchiha's clothes except for his pants.

Soaking a washcloth in a basin with warm water, I gently cleaned his body.

I felt myself furiously blush at the sight of his well toned chest. His pectorals and abs were nothing but heavenly...

I shook my head embarrassed of my own thoughts that started to creep me out.

I focused in cleaning up his face, but that didn't make things better.

I didn't know how come I hadn't notice how handsome he is before.

Well, it wasn't much of a surprise.

Uchihas were known to have a god-like appearance but a heck of a strong dominant character.

I remember noticing back when I was in the Academy Sasuke Uchiha since he was Naruto's best friend and team mate.

I really didn't know what girls saw in him.

He was plainly stoic, arrogant, and a little brat who felt superior than anyone else.

I wonder...

Is his older brother like him ?

I expected that from Itachi, or probably a character worse than Sasuke's.

Why was I taking care of him anyways ?

Well, he didn't really sound apathetic when I saved him back at the square.

But it probably was because he wasn't in a good shape and didn't really think of what he was saying back then.

I mentally slaped myself across the face.

I really should stop wondering about this man.

Once he would be entirely healed and in good health, I was a hundred percent sure he was going to leave me.

Leave Konoha and go back to what he did before.

Back to being a criminal.

So again; why was I helping him ?

I dipped a finger into my Aloe Vera homemade ointment I had made, and applied it on Itachi's skin, massaging and doing circles to soothe the pain and to relax his sore muscles.

Was I doing the right choice to have this man under my supervision ?

Woah woah woah ! This chapter incredibly sucked !

So umm... yeah xD that's it. I hope next chapter will be better. As for the making Itachi fall in love before Hinata, I was thinking of doing that. If I make her already in love I'm making her oblivious to herself and Itachi. So anyways, I want you guys to let you know that this won't be a violent fiction nor adventure. I noticed that all tha ItaHina stories I've read are more like harsh-like love. And that pisses me off because from my point of view, Itachi is a total sweetheart. Probably the sweetest guy in Naruto. I mean you really have to got a heart and passion and love your brother and hometown to kill all your clan. Also to let your brother kill you. AND to make him think all this time that you hated him and make him think that you are the bad guy here when you actuall have done it to spare his life.

Not to mention that everyone hated Itachi even the Akatsuki that have betrayed him.

They all knew that Itachi's death was coming up, and Tobi/Obito took advantage of his death. He got rid of Itachi who was against the plans of Akatsuki to attack Konoha.

So yeah, there it is.

Someone who sacrifices everything for the place and person he loves.

Anyways, I'm sorry that this chapter is short. I ran out of ideas .

Please leave reviews !


End file.
